Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Wow Ten archives and counting! I think it's safe to say this is the biggest thing that's ever happened to this wiki. WouldYouKindly 01:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) And it's only going to get bigger if people keep unnecessarily posting about how amazed they are by the size of it! Imrlybord7 03:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of big, should we make 2 main pages or somting?--Slacky!!! 17:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :lolwut? Imrlybord7 23:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Callsigns Should we should put a callsigns section in the article? the videos show enough of them to make a decent list.(i want to hear peoples thought on what the "surgical" callsigns all about. medic ability's anyone?) I'm going to say that it's going to be much like the "rescuer" allocation. Where you get it from continually saving your teammate (kill the person shooting at them) Irish Corps 04:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Irish_Corps Many knife kills? There are too many. Callsigns should just get their own page when the game comes out. But they should at least get a small section of the main article. Imrlybord7 23:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) US Army Ranger character If you look on the front of the PSM3 review of Modern Warfare 2, there is a US soldier there. Maybe he is the Ranger that's supposed to train Roach. And at the second to last page, he really looks like the front person. DevilWarrior112 08:06 September 29, 2009. Create-a-Class vid (shows Camo Section) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpBiPOhIHeM&feature=related I Can see, Desert, Arctic, Woodland, and Red Tiger, which we know of already but i can also see two shorter ones which i cant read the 5th and 6th ones down. The 5th one down seems to have a P or Y in it but i cant really tell. --Cpt Jack House 07:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) i see blue tiger and digital at the bottom, cant make out the other ones. Patrickd13 12:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) at 0:29 on the very bottom, it says classified I think. It's a long word starting with a "C". could it be gold again? Ferrariguy1000 13:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) For one thing, this is very old; I added the camo list to the article a while ago. As a I said to Cod4 earlier, everyone should know what is on the page so that they don't waste time with these pointless discussions. Secondly, do not add any "Classifieds" to the article (this goes for Perks, attachments, camos, etc.). There could very well be (and probably will be) more of each in the final game, and if we don't know what they are it isn't useful information. Imrlybord7 00:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Relax, didn't know the list was complete, so i thought there could be more camos and at first i could not see what the to were so i thought maybe there would be something new(after getting a second look the camos were Urban and Digital). --Cpt Jack House 20:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to sound angry, just authoritative. Imrlybord7 01:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Commando I'm under the impression that commando is what we saw in the E3 demo where roach holds his USP with the knife underneath. Has anyone actually confirmed tactical knife as an attachment? I don't remember seeing it anywhere explicitly mentioned as an attachment. OmgHAX! 16:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) If what you said was correct, then the perk would be useless unless you were using a pistol or machine pistol. Imrlybord7 17:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily, its most visible with the pistol but might also have a less obvious effect with primaries. We haven't seen much use of the knife in the gameplay footage we've seen. Reason I'm asking is because both seem to do the same thing, so a perk and an attachment would seem redundant. OmgHAX! 18:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) 40 confirmed Accolades I found it while searching the IW forums. I hope it was not posted yet. if it is, I'll shoot myself...nah, I won't shoot myself. http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=110746 List from the thread (hope it's not too much XD): Unstoppable: Longest killstreak Devastation: Highest multikill Clutch Player: Match Winning Kill Overkill: Most kills/Most headshots Supernatural: Kill/Death ratio over 10 Decimator: Killed entire enemy team without dying Top Gun: Most Airstrikes Blindfire: Most bullet penetration kills Hot Potato: Most grenades thrown back Rescuer: Most rescues Marksman: Most longshots Upriser: Most kills of higher rank Genocidal: Most multikills Sniper: Most stationary kills Unbreakable: Most bullets deflected Switchblade: Most knife kills Fragger: Most frag grenade kills Grenadier: Most grenade kills Symtex Pro: Most symtex kills CQB: Most SMG kills Buckshot: Most shotgun kills Smoking Gun: Most pistol headshots Boomstick: Most shotgun headshots Survivalist: Most equipment kills Exterminator: Most thumper kills Sprayer: Most hipfire kills Nomad: Longest distance traveled Loaner: Most kills with enemy weapons Sneaker: Most time spent crouched Grassy Knoll: Most time spent prone Weapon Rack: Most weapon swaps High Command: Highest average altitude Grudge Match: Most kills of same player Evolver: Most classes changed Accident prone: Most suicides Terminal: Shortest life AFK: No kills/No deaths Bomb Expert: Most bombs planted Bomb blocker: Most bomb carrier kills Dominator: Most points captured Flag Capturer: Most flags captured Flag Returner: Most flags returned Double Threat: Most kills as flag carrier Flanker: Most kills from behind Ferrariguy1000 23:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, but too many to list in the article. Like Callsigns, these should get their own page once the game comes out. Imrlybord7 23:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) New Trailer New trailer out on the 4th http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo-- 00:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Also of note: "@geoffkeighley Always good to see you man. This next week and a half is going to be sensory overload!" By the sound of it, there's either going to be more than one trailer or another reveal at some point in the next week and a half. WouldYouKindly 05:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) either that, or a floodgate of info like in the September 15th event. I hope they show the F2000 in this one. :) Ferrariguy1000 14:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) New Grenade Physics Just dug this up from OXM #102: "Infinity Ward's added more physics to bouncing grenades. Since they no longer roll like a round ball, you'll never be quite sure where they'll bounce to." 402's twitter confirms this as well: "@GibsonD90 Grenades actually HAVE physics now. Before they did not, so they'll react realistically to the environment and world around them." So by the sound of it, there are going to be a lot more ways to use frags strategically since they added better physics effects to grenades (rolling them down a hill, for instance) WouldYouKindly 05:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) TGS 2009? Why is it still in the article. The event was five days ago. Ferrariguy1000 20:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT, PEOPLE. For the last time, do not add manufacturer names to guns unless they are labeled as such in the game. Imrlybord7 01:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) If you're referring to the ACR (which I'm assuming you are), sorry, that was a stupid accident on my part. Happened when I changed the link to the wiki's article from Wikipeda's. 01:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC)